Nightmare on Wilson Way
| Prev = Affair Weather Friends | Next = Ticket to Rod }} Nightmare on Wilson Way is the 62nd episode and serves as the Halloween special themed episode of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. The episode premiered in 3-D on October 12, 2007 at 7:30 PM EDT/PDT and had its' first 2-D airing October 20 of that same year at 5:30 PM EDT/PDT. Plot Mac is tied to Bloo's bed because of his problems with sugar rushes, and Bloo says that he will pull the ultimate Halloween prank: A can of peanut brittle with snakes inside, which was done one year before (allthough this prank seems childish, it has been proven the year before that it can do alot of damage). Meanwhile, the imaginary friends, led by house caretaker Frankie, dressed as Blossom from The Powerpuff Girls, are ready to go trick or treating, except for Coco (dressed as a chicken) and Wilt, who will be handing out treats for the kids, including a breakaway arm as a trick to scare some of them; Eduardo, who's scared of everything and Mr. Herriman, who is in charge of the house. After failing and trying with just about everyone, Mr. H. falls prey for the trick that Bloo had done, and drops dead, due to a heart attack. Bloo has to think quickly on what to do, and decides to bury the seven-foot tall rabbit in the back. Suddenly, he becomes a zombie after that. Meanwhile, Madame Foster returns through the back entry to get her witch wig, and she falls under Mr. Herriman's spell, scaring every one. Then, one by one, Wilt, Coco, Eduardo and Frankie - as well as the other imaginary friends - become the undead, and Bloo feeds candy to Mac after trick-or-treaters are scared by one look as explained by Blooregard about the undead imaginary friends. Mac attacks the zombies until he is blasting himself out the door, and then just as Blooregard is about to become one of the living dead, Mr. Herriman says that it was all a trick to get their paybacks on Blooregard's prank, but Frankie tells Bloo that he has unleashed a monster worse than a zombie: a nearly-naked Mac on a sugar rush. In the closing credits, we see the almost naked Mac waking up the morning after and seeing a hand, and Wilt recovers it, leading to Mac fainting. Continuity *Mac's reaction when consuming sugar was earlier shown in Partying Is Such Sweet Soiree, Affair Weather Friends and Race for Your Life, Mac and Bloo! However, the use in Affair Weather Friends was more of an angered, somewhat drunken reaction. Cultural References *The first three trick-or-treaters are dressed as The Scarecrow, The Tin Man, and The Cowardly Lion from The Wiz. *In flashbacks to a previous Halloween, Frankie is wearing a Tank Girl costume, Madame Foster is wearing a Yoda costume, Wilt is a werewolf which was previously seen in One False Movie and Cheese A Go-Go and Bloo is dressed as Powerpuff Girls' '' nemesis Mojo Jojo. *Several of the Imaginary Friends are dressed as members of the Village People (biker, cowboy, police officer, and American Indian chief). Upon seeing them, Madame Foster sings "Why, aren't you cute?" to the tune of Y.M.C.A. * Mabel Licorice is dressed as Batman, and Pinecone Cola is seen wearing a Huckleberry Hound costume. *Frankie is dressed as Blossom from the other Craig McCraken Cartoon Network creation ''The Powerpuff Girls. In one scene, One-Eye Cy walks over to her and asks "Frankie, where's my bow?" When seeing her wearing Blossom's bow, One-Eye Cy (Bloppy Pants In Captions) angrily walks away, muttering "I knew I should have picked Bubbles." In a later scene, he is seen zombified, but dressed as Bubbles. *One friend can be seen dressed as Tron. *The title is a reference to the franchise of slasher movies titled A Nightmare on Elm Street. *In one part of the episode, Bloo is dragging Mr. Herriman around the house (and trying to speak like him) to make him appear "alive" to the others. He begins spouting off a rant of "British" things, among them he says, "Bob's your uncle", which is probably a reference to the Happy Mondays song of the same name, but is British slang for "there you have it". Category:Episodes